


tonic

by lusehun



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: bartender!sehun & regular!luhan





	tonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sehuzn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuzn/gifts).



"Maybe later," Sehun says, a tight smile on his face as he hands the drink to the customer he's serving. It's the guy's fifth pint and he's starting to get _very_ irritating, to put it lightly.

"Aw, come on," the man insists, picking up the glass. He takes a long swig, downing a third of it before slamming it back down on the bar. He's been flirting ( _harassing_ ) with Sehun since three pints ago, while Sehun's been serving other people and cleaning up. "I'll treat you real good."

Thankfully, he hasn't got too long til close.

Sehun licks his lips - a nervous habit - and fakes a laugh, wiping down the surface of the bar.

The man orders yet another drink, throwing a _babe_ into his sentence, and Sehun tries his best to not make a disgusted face. He assumes it comes out as somewhat of a grimace.

"I think you've had enough," a voice behind the man says. Sehun looks up, past the irritating drunk, to see one of his regulars. He looks at his watch; the customer is later than usual. "You wouldn't want to get banned, would you?"

After some slurred protests from the man, he eventually pays his tab, leaving his number on the receipt along with the cash.

Sehun groans as Luhan sits on the stool, looking at the receipt. The look of disapproval ( _disgust_ ) on his face is obvious. "I attract the best ones, don't I," Sehun complains. He promptly throws the piece of paper in the bin and moves to the fridge, taking a wedge of lime out of the tub.

"Even straight men probably come in here just to see you," Luhan laughs.

"Do you want your gin & tonic over your head?" Sehun picks up the bottle of gin, fingers tight around the glass. Unless Luhan says otherwise, he usually has the same.

Luhan puts his hands up in defence. "After I just saved you?"

Sehun gives Luhan his coldest stare, something he's a little too good at with his natural poker face. Luhan is unfortunately unfased. 

"Really though, can't you talk to your manager about it? I feel like I see you get hit on a little too much."

Sehun hums as he scoops ice into the glass. "I don't want us to lose out on sales. It's not that bad, anyway.” Luhan raises his eyebrows, watching on as Sehun finishes the drink with tonic water. “Most of it is harmless." 

Luhan picks up the glass when it's in front of him, gesturing cheers to Sehun. "If you say so."

When Sehun is finished with a few other customers, he goes back to clearing up - brain counting down to when he can finally close up - when he catches Luhan's smile, directed at him. 

"W-what?"

"You're really too cute for your own good," Luhan says in an amused tone, chin resting on his hand. Sehun's eyes widen, quickly darting away from Luhan’s face to look down at the glass in his hand, as if it's far more interesting. "The way you talk to people - it's no wonder everyone likes you."

"Flattery won't get you free drinks," Sehun says, even as he blushes to the tips of his ears.

Luhan's laugh sounds in his ears. "I'm driving, anyway. Thought I could take you home?"

Sehun's brain short circuits. He doesn't live far; usually, he'll cycle or get the bus, depending on his mood. Today just so happens to be a bus day.

“Promise I won’t bite?”

Sehun rolls his eyes, but agrees, not missing the way Luhan’s face lights up when he does.

 

Sehun can still vividly remember the first time he met Luhan. It was a few months back, when was still fairly new to the bar. Luhan had ordered a drink, only for his card to get rejected, having forgotten to switch out his old one with his new one. Sehun had watched as he poured out his wallet on the bar, pooling what notes and coins he had together.

“Fuck.” He didn’t have enough.

Luhan’s pitiful face staring down at his lack of money had tugged at Sehun’s heartstrings, much the face of a sad puppy would. With a quiet sigh he opened the tips jar, taking out the extra notes needed. It wasn’t much, anyway, but Luhan had thanked him seven times when Sehun had put the money together and handed him his drink.

Luhan visited the bar a few times a week ever since, usually ordering the same, or sometimes a soft drink. Either way, he always tipped Sehun the same amount: the few thousand won Sehun had used to pay for his drink.

 

Despite Sehun’s protests, Luhan helps him close up, insisting on drying the glasses as Sehun cashes up when everyone is gone.

Luhan shoves his hands in his pockets when they step outside, the wintry air nipping at his fingers as Sehun locks up. Despite it being a _(cold)_ weekday, there’s still plenty of people around. The short walk to Luhan’s car however is uneventful, a comfortable not-quite-silence between the two of them.

“Have you got much time off this week?” Luhan asks, fiddling with the stereo at a red light.

“Not really,” Sehun sighs, “seems like everyone is sick lately. Can’t complain about the extra shifts though, I need the money.”

“What about uni?”

“I’ll make do.”

Luhan hums, not exactly convinced. But Sehun is Sehun, so he’ll be okay.

“Do you at least have time to spare _after_ work?” Luhan tries, glancing at Sehun they wait for the lights to change. He sucks in a breath, unsure if this is the right time. “For a drink somewhere that isn’t your work… maybe?”

Sehun turns to him, watching Luhan’s fingers tap on the steering wheel as amber changes to green.

“Are you asking me out?”

Luhan almost chokes on his own spit. “I - yeah.” He glances at Sehun again. “No pressure, though. You get enough of that already.”

Sehun bites at his lip. Luhan’s fingers tighten around the wheel.

“It’s okay if-”

“Yes,” Sehun interrupts.

“What?”

Sehun looks down at his fingers, willing his heart to calm it down a notch -- hoping he doesn’t stutter. “I’d like to.”

“Really? You sure?” Luhan asks, relief evident in his voice, body relaxing ever so slightly against his seat.

“Oh my god, shut up,” Sehun groans, “I want to go out with you, okay.” He hides his face in his hands as Luhan looks over, a grin plastered on his face. 

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> not rly betaed, hopefully it's fine lmao  
> deadass the most i've written since like beginning of 2016 probably. tragic.  
> 4 shiritori


End file.
